Las memorias de mis labios
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kuroo y su primer beso... figurativamente; aquel que le robo el aliento, le hizo ver fuegos artificiales y la luna que lo iluminó todo cuando estos se apagaron.
**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Imagen: (/)pin(/)420312577700400670. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Escrito para la _Semana BoKuroo_ del grupo de FB.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 _ **Las memorias de mis labios**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Kuroo entregó su primer beso en un juego de botella a una de sus compañeras, a la que por cierto apenas reconocía; del acto solo recuerda un incómodo roce de labios y una muy temblorosa congénere. El siguiente (que también fue en ese juego), se lo dio uno de sus seniors, se sintió mejor, más agradable, algo torpe por él, la humedad lo resaltante del hecho (o el exceso de saliva si lo piensa bien) y aprendió que con la lengua no solo se sabe saborear. Los posteriores en el juego fueron la emulación de ambos, ninguno más destacable.

II

* * *

Su primera relación notable aunque de corta duración; aquella que iba más lejos de tomarse de las manos y uno que otro beso inocentón con adolescentes de su edad; ocurrió en su noveno grado con la hermana de uno de sus compañeros de proyecto. Con ella mucho más experimentada le enseñó lo que son los besos sucios, desesperados y sin un atisbo de timidez ni afecto más allá de la calentura del momento.

Esos que te hacen querer tocar el cuerpo de tu acompañante y la ropa sobrar con la evolución del beso. Donde la excitación refulgía en su interior y restregar las intimidades mientras se acaban los labios; era una explosiva combinación que podía llevarlo al éxtasis.

Uno placentero y unilateral.

III

* * *

Kenma, su querido y perezoso minino, el primer noviazgo donde pudo vincularse afectivamente. Sucedió durante el secundario en la temporada que los seniors se habían graduado con Kenma por fin de armador oficial. Era idílico.

Es bien sabido que las utopías no existen.

—Kuro no crees que ya es suficiente—. Dice Kenma con voz audible sin apartar la mirada de su juego portátil.

Tetsurō contiene el aire ante el comentario. Lo sabe, sin embargo, aún no está preparado. Su silencio es la respuesta y Kenma le permite recobrarse, _él ya ha hablado_. Suspira derrotado porque todo tiene un fin y él solo diecisiete años y todo ha durado tan poco. Definitivamente no está preparado para una perdida tan importante como lo sería con Kozume.

Toma aire, centrándose, para dejar que la sangre fluya. Sonríe, pícaro, predador como el felino que representa. Kozume alza la mirada conectando con la suya, quieto, esperando por su movimiento. Tan analítico como siempre va a la par con su pensamiento. Muestra su rostro a disposición cuando solo está a un paso de él. Cuánta confianza le puede otorgar. Sus labios se rozan, calmos en movimientos siguiendo un ritmo marcado por ambos, se acarician transmitiendo todo por última vez, amor, cariño y un toque pasional solo un poco. Kuroo cierra los ojos y como siempre se transporta al escenario que la boca de Kenma lo lleva; una noche luminosa por las estrellas… simple como cualquier otra.

—No pienses de más, Kuro, es demasiado agotador —la experiencia habla en él. —No me has abandonado, yo tampoco lo haré. —Kenma le mira penetrante, él le sostiene la mirada y sonríe de lado, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Es lo correcto con un toque agridulce.

IV

* * *

Las luces como fuegos artificiales explotan detrás de sus ojos iluminándolo todo, cegándolo. Se devoran la boca mientras sus manos frotan fuerte sus erecciones. Los labios de Tsukishima son fríos como el rastro que deja su boca cuando se separan por aire. Sus respiraciones calientes alejan la sensación antes de volver a empezar. Esa ambigüedad, ambrosía de sus pesares, es lo que lo envuelve, la causa de la adicción que tiene hacia el que fuera bloqueador central.

Nada más los une que esa decadente lujuria que los atrae. Es suficiente lazo para escaparse durante la noche buscando refugio para explotar en miles de luces y estremecimientos dejando salir la tensión acumulada. Desde que comenzaron en el campamento no han podido dejar de hacerlo, aún con los años, aunque se separen por lapsos de tiempo en lo que viven relaciones formales.

A Tetsurō le molesta esa dependencia irracional que tiene por Kei, sus piernas kilométricas y cuerpo que lo enciende, quizá tenga que ver con lo fácil que es olvidar todo mientras se entierra en él. De la sencilla forma en que todo empieza y acabará, nada de complicaciones, sin pensar, solo sentir y experimentar, extirpar los pesares de raíz. Dejar todo atrás. Sueños idílicos de una noche. Al alcance del éxtasis.

No obstante, el vacío y la molestia no se irán, cada vez que al terminar los fuegos artificiales la oscuridad de lo noche lo absorba todo.

V

* * *

Entonces los nervios que revuelven su estómago se intensifican más, no con la misma fuerza, se rechazan a irse. Una mano se posa en la suya, no sabe de quién es el temblor o si es de ambos, eso lo hace tan real. Lo están haciendo, lo están sintiendo. Besándose por primera vez.

Los labios de Bokuto están ásperos; seguramente por la manía de morderlos todo el tiempo, con mayor fuerza cuando se siente ansioso, no era su especialidad manejar la tensión; ahora también están húmedos, así como los suyos y lo encuentra tan correcto que un suspiro de satisfacción se cuela en el beso provocando uno igual en Kōtarō. Eso le hace cosquillas, agradables cosquillas que comienzan por sus labios y le recorren el cuerpo entero.

El condenado Búho es bueno moviendo los labios aún no avanza para convertirlo en un beso pasional y ya está por derretirse ante él. Cuando una mordida ligera, tentativa y juguetona le reclama nuevamente su atención, él se aferra a su costado, Kuroo aprovecha la ligera distracción de él para morderle con más fuerza. Se miran, con intensidad, retándose; felino y búho, ambarinos ojos en distintas tonalidades compitiendo. Es incómodo porque continúan besándose. La risa bailotea en los orbes contrarios, la tregua surge, vuelven a cerrarlos.

Mientras ambos juguetean con sus dedos unidos, con lentitud y saboreando la lejanía van separándose.

La sonrisa de satisfacción en ambos es tan cómica que les recuerda a los pueriles quinceañeros que ya no son, aquellos que dejaron de ser una década atrás.

Bokuto ese excéntrico individuo, ahora le daba un beso esquimal, sutil como el aleteo de mariposa, su conocido de muchos años, su amigo, su alma gemela. Le había dado su primer beso donde al acabarse los fuegos artificiales el cielo siguió siendo iluminado por la luna.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Voy un día atrás con el fic, xD igual lo dejo, escrito en base al: _primer beso_. Hubiese querido escribir más de Bokuto, no salió, ni modos. Espero que en el siguiente se vea mejor retratado el BoKuro…

Una disculpa por el OoC espero con cierta anticipación saber sus opiniones al respecto.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
